


Camp Night

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, Jim Parsons - Fandom, The Big Bang Theory (TV), mayim bialik - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Majim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Mayim heats up on their tent during their gang’s camp night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camp Night

“Hey. Jim. Are you still up?” Mayim whispered outside his tent. He unzipped his tent’s opening and acknowledged her.

“Hey!” She uttered upon seeing him. “Why are you here?” He asked.  
“Are you sleeping?” She asked.  
“No. Why?” He retorted.  
“I’m kinda scared on my tent alone. Can I stay with you?” She pleaded.

He let her into his tent and zipped it close. She shared how the howling of the wolves in the woods freaks her out alone in the tent and how she is bothered with the shadows around.

“What a baby.” Jim teased. “It’s really creepy, can you blame me?” She laughed. “Well, good thing I’m still awake or you’ll freeze in fear in your tent.” He chuckled. “Whatever. Why are you still up?” She asked. “I can’t sleep.” He confided and laid down beside her. “That’s good. You can guard me as I fall asleep.” She smiled charmingly. “So I’m your guard now?” He retorted. “Yeah.” She giggled. “No, you owe me something. You owe me something.” He demanded and chuckled.

“Okay… How much do you need?” She joked. “No!” He moved his weight to his side and faced her. “Let’s see. Lunch or dinner… or both?” He dared her while she pretended to have fallen asleep.

“Oh. Okay, so you slept on me. Okay. I hate you.” He laid his back and frowned. She giggled as she saw him pout his lips. “No you don’t.” She replied. “Yes I do.” He countered and acted hard. She knew what she had to do, she started to cuddle him.

“You can’t hate me.” She insisted and showered his face with subtle kisses. “Stop.” He insisted to pretend he was still mad even if he was actually enjoying her cuddles. “Come on. I’m gonna treat you lunch tomorrow.” She tried to make it up to him. “No. I changed my mind.” He replied.

 

She sneered at him and began pecking his lips repeatedly. He enjoyed receiving kisses from her but he wanted her to exert some more effort. “Stop.” He uttered despite that he wasn’t stopping her from kissing him. “No I won’t” She replied and continued playfully pecking on his lips. 

 

“You really won’t stop, are you?” He asked. 

“No.” She replied fiercely.

 

He suddenly pushed her aside and pinned her down as he trapped her with his weight. “Woah.” She uttered in delight. He smirked at her. “The tent isn’t sound proof.” She reminded him. “You can keep it low. I believe in you.” He teased, she smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck as their lips met.

His hands caressed her yearning core making her struggle to keep her mouth close in the middle of their steamy exchange of kisses. “Don’t be too good, it’s hard to keep quiet with that.” She uttered in the midst of her heavy panting. She exhaled heavily. “Yes, right there. Oh… god…” She whispered as his hands continued pleasuring her while he trace her jaws with passionate kisses.

“Mmph…” She pursed her lips to keep herself from moaning. “Ugh… Jim.” She moaned in a low volume. She had her fingertips buried on his biceps as she felt that she would no longer last. Her warm nectar streamed down into his fingers hinting him that she already reached her peak. He smirked at her and pecked her lips. “I knew you could keep it low.” He uttered and licked his fingers damped from her sweet juice.

“I struggled.” She retorted and leered at him and kissed his lips for a second. The moment he aimed to kiss her, she stopped his lips with her finger. “Not tonight.” She tormented him in yearning. “Seriously?” He complained and she nodded. He laid back on his back and held her hand.

“We should go camping sometimes. Just the two of us.” He suggested. She just smiled for she knew where he was coming from.

“No distractions. No more teasing.” He denoted what she just did. “And you don’t have to keep it low.” He continued. She kept her naughty smile as she listened to him. He moved his weight back to his side and faced her while his head rested on his hand.

 

“Because I think I like it better when you’re loud.” He sounded dirty and pecked her lips in hunger. 

 

She didn’t wanna go further with him that night as she felt uncomfortable knowing that their friends are just tents away from them. Instead, they ended up snuggling and exchanging kisses to quench the heat in their bodies that yearns for each other that point of the night.

-END-


End file.
